


Liquid Ex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CLex Typography Challenge.  Clark gets scared,  Clark tries to lose himself. Lex finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Ex

## Liquid Ex

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

He knows it's a bad idea, but fuck it, someone else can be the hero tonight. 

Clark's pissed and insecure and unsteady. He thinks he's having trouble breathing, which is a kick because for vast periods of time he can get away without it. He's lost in the music and the dark and he's lonely tonight because he can't tell anyone how different he really is. 

The club is Gather. It's thrown every Friday at Genius. Lex owns the venue and Clark never has any trouble at the door. He's been here a couple of times with Lex and a few more times because he's protective of Chloe and once to show Pete and his friends a very good time. 

The crewcut in the suit at the door never even looked for a name on a list, just nodded at Clark, pulled back the rope and opened the door. They were in past the line, past the attitude and past the cashier. Drink tickets and VIP wristbands. Pete was impressed with the move but really liked that Lex let Clark have the moment. Clark got them in. Clark showed them around. Lex had shown up just in time to limo them and a few new friends home. 

Tonight Clark is alone. Chloe went home for her Dad's birthday. Pete is working on some sort of election campaign and won't be visiting for a while. Lex is out. Without him. Clark's conversation with Lex this afternoon wasn't good. 

Lex has been collecting stories. 

Metropolis the city is Metropolis the campus. The school is a large collection of buildings in an aggressive urban environment. The students have the advantages of the resources of a city but must deal with elements that can thrive in dark alleys and crowded spaces. 

College students have things. Laptops, money, cars and other tempting shinies. Other people want them. Robbery and resale becomes an industry. Looking for something? You'll find it in the city. Kids with disposable income and a taste for adventure are going to collect as much trouble as they think they can handle. 

Apparently a few kids have overestimated their strengths. They've run into trouble but have been saved by something, a fast blur, a loud bang, a strong shift. Always close to certain buildings and areas where Clark has interest. There have been a couple of stopped muggings next to GFS, the building where Clark has most of his journalism lectures. 

A tree that fell in a windstorm suddenly changed direction and didn't crush a couple of freshmen in a car just to the side of his dorm. A couple of enterprising salesmen somehow became locked in a stairwell in the building Clark has work study. They were soon found by university security trying to hide a large stash of little plastic packages of chemical entertainment. They are no longer a campus problem. 

Lex mentioned these incidents in a low somewhat mocking tone. Asked Clark what it felt like to live in the lucky zone. Wanted to know if Clark knew anything about anything. Clark denied it all. Fought the urge to say metal fatigue or junk mail. Lame excuses that Lex has so far overlooked. 

Lex looked expectant and then looked resigned. He'd left without finishing lunch. Clark said he'd call later. Lex said he had plans. Clark watched Lex walk away and fought the urge to follow. Lex couldn't let go of the need to know and Clark had to fight the urge to tell him. 

He's still not sure what the real block is - he's sure Lex can keep a secret. He's positive Lex would believe him. He's a freaking alien and no one will let him near them once they know. It's him not them. Pete and his parents were too accepting. He can't imagine the world being so kind again. 

Clark doesn't want to risk Lex leaving him alone. Clark doesn't want Lex to not take his call. Clark doesn't like that Lex has plans he didn't talk about. Clark doesn't ever want Lex to look at him with horror. 

Clark doesn't want to be in his own brain tonight. 

He dresses in black because it's easiest. Black like the shadows, dark like a void. Eyes too sharp when he lands at the door. Hands flapping rapidly against his wool-clad legs. Looking hunted but waiting patiently, Clark is never pushy. The door guy leaves him outside for a bit, he's alone and he's gorgeous. No club is above using their customers as bait. 

Clark stands outside as his brain buzzes within his skull. The colors getting brighter, the edges becoming softer, he can feel a need to move growing within his muscles. He looks up and the streetlight flares, light trailing in his vision. White splitting into colors and colors spinning into action. Clark's closes his eyes and keeps recycling the image. He's caught running a loop and it's not until there's a hand on his arm that he realizes he's being walked inside. 

The hostess wishes him a good night as she clicks the wristband below his right hand. It's the good one, the upstairs, outside and purple room one. Clark slides it against his pulse, really feeling the scrape against his impervious but sensitive skin. Thinks about how impact doesn't cause pain but tenderness can cause blood rush. 

Campus security found the bulk of the drugs but some had been hidden in the bottom of the fire extinguisher case. The envelopes stacked only two high so that at far glance none were noticed. Clark had scented something bitter and chemical and palmed the glassine envelopes on his way out. 

He'd meant to torch them that night but his roommate and Chloe had hijacked him on his way home and they'd grabbed some food and had a couple of beers and talked about a whole lot of nothing until 2:00 a.m. 

He'd walked Chloe home at his own insistence and then spent the rest of the night patrolling. He'd called Lex to talk about college and deep thoughts. Lex had theorized that cheap light beer led directly to the comparison of Nietzsche, Skinner, Dickens and certain cartoon characters. Lex refused to offer any further insight but suggested Clark sleep on it before choosing the night's brilliance as a thesis topic. Clark been tired and giggly when he'd arrived home and just put the packets into the pocket of a jacket he never wore. They'd been there until tonight. 

Tonight, when Clark makes just the sort of impetuous, dumb, careless decision countless other twenty-year-olds have made throughout the ages. He expects something he ingests to make his problems disappear. The problems are still there but Clark is finding it hard to hold onto them. His concentration narrows to his physical reactions. 

He had dropped the liquid MDMA into a blue bottle of water and made himself take a full half-hour to drink it down. He noted his heartbeat, he watched for perspiration, he studied himself for convulsions or tremors. He checked out. He checked in. He was feeling free and cool and connected. He put on his clothes, enjoying the whisper of cloth across his back and chest and then the tightness of his socks. He laughed as he tied his square-toed shoes to be a bit constructive. He buttoned his fly and felt a delicious surge as he casually brushed against his cock. 

He took the normal precautions and super-sped to the alley behind the club. He waited and watched and stepped into the VIP line. So slick so smooth. So Lex, he thought as he waited fully at ease, secure in the fact that they'd take care of him as always. 

And so they did. And here he was. The dark split by light and the music thrumming into his veins. The 160 beats per minute thumping bass and beat lines that were tremoring his muscles into joy and his body into moving. Clark walked straight out onto the floor and found a point where the pulsing green flashes fanned out and the speakers actually moved air. He stepped and swayed and moved as the mass did. Feeling the beat and reveling in the light, his eyes shifting and seeming to move the light as he wanted. A light show tied into the rush of his blood. 

As the door opened, club security noted that Clark Kent had arrived. They're paid to look out for him. They usually just watch. Tonight's different. The kid's rolling and he's alone. It's pointed out to the manager. It's not a problem. The manager just knows the man behind his paycheck likes to know about change. 

Lex arrives in twenty minutes. He's sure they're wrong but his people do have experience on their side. He remembers a couple of mumbled half-apologies from Smallville. Lex thinks about behavior and normalcy. Lex thinks about Clark and crazy ideas and that Tony said Clark was dancing and sweating and generally being a very friendly body making nice with all the other kids. 

Lex's body likes the image. Lex's brain can't accept it but lets it linger a while because he likes to be teased. 

He especially likes to be heated by images of a Clark on fire, a Clark flirting with trouble, a Clark sweaty and hot and moving as the music takes over. A Clark on ecstacy, skin damp and pure just burning to be stroked, mouth hot and wet and looking to explore, muscles tight and strong waiting to be kneaded and sex taking too long and leading to unbelievable and drawn out release. Lex remembers lost nights and walking home at sunrise and smiles. 

Tony has to be wrong. Clark is enough of a fantasy without adding highlights of his own debauched youth to the picture. He shakes his head and climbs the stairs to one of the club's back doors. He nods at the guard and continues out to the bar, where a 16-year-old Balvenie is poured. Lex leaves a tip and waits. 

Tony turns up and walks him to the third floor room. It's the small dance floor with its own bar and sets of leather couches and teak tables throughout the space. The walls are swathed in deep purple and drinks here come by the bottle. Two bottles holds a table and gets you your own waitress. Everybody wants in here. The $200 a bottle a powerful lure to those who chase a lifestyle. Lex knows what it's like to spend money to waste time and see the same thirty people in rooms like this throughout the city. Money providing insularity. Cliquing with tipping. 

The music here is more of a house vibe than the straight up progressive beats played on the main floor. Right now what's playing is some sort of swoony female phrasing over a jagged melody backed with something sexy and suggestive. Something apparently daring Clark's brain as Lex watches him stare into a tiny brunette's long-lashed dark eyes while stroking her fingers thoroughly. 

Lex laughs. Clark is so high. It's a ridiculous sight and Lex knows he must rescue him. The thought makes Lex happy. Him, saving Clark. Right now Clark won't see it that way but he'll be extremely suggestible. It'll be like leading a toddler to candy. Except first, he's got to lead him away from those breasts. 

He walks up to the couch and sits. He lands close, thigh to thigh, and leans his face into Clark's neck as he breathes and says "Clark." 

Clark's neck rolls back as Lex's voice reaches inside and tumbles reality. Clark's still holding on to the girl's hands but his brain has moved onto Lex and he's thinking thoughts he doesn't allow himself unless his roommate is far far away and the doors are locked. 

He manages to say "Lex, oh hey" before his face is turned and his mouth is open and he's licking and kissing and Lex tastes better than anything. Lex is caught by Clark's move and for long seconds can't disengage. 

Clark shifts, releasing the girl and trying to get an arm around Lex. The girl is disappointed at the loss of contact but watching Clark kiss Lex is a fine consolation prize. 

Clark's arm moves and Lex's brain overrides his instinct. He shrugs a shoulder and Clark's arm slides and lands at a hip. Clark pulls Lex toward his waist. Lex thinks faster because Clark's lips are looking too fine to resist. 

Lex stands. Clark stands but then falls heavily back into the sofa. He looks up at Lex through half closed eyes and Lex can tell he's washing him with strings of color, it's fun in Clark's brain right now. Lex wants to sit right back down but he notices the girl and feels badly. He gives her an apologetic smile and takes Clark's hand. 

Once Clark is on his feet. Lex signals the waitress and takes care of the tab. He tells the girl everything's taken care of and has Tony give her a few wristbands. She thanks Lex and blows kisses at Clark, who laughs and then hugs her, picking her up off the ground and spinning. 

Clark can't believe that he's so busted. He also can't believe he kissed Lex. As he stands and says goodbye and follows Lex up the stairs and out of the club, he convinces himself that Lex kissed back. He likes that story. He decides that he'll be telling it to himself many more times in the dark and the alone. Where he'll be, except he's not because he's getting into Lex's car and they're driving and Lex isn't talking. This might mean Lex is mad or it might mean he's lost the power to hear. Better test it out. 

"Lex?" says Clark, and he hears himself so maybe Lex is angry. 

Lex looks over and just starts laughing. Cool, not angry, just thinks Clark's an idiot. Maybe not exactly cool. Try again. 

"Lex." Good. Strong. Oh look out the window, nice lights, open the window, air caressing his face, wait more Lex laughter. Focus. 

"Lex. What is so funny?" Clark thinks it's probably him, hopes it's not the way he kisses. 

"Clark," begins Lex, "You do realize that you're thinking out loud. And however richly amused I am by the running commentary on the light show and however heartened I am to know you care very deeply about my anger it would perhaps be best if you could keep the singing about kissing down to an inside volume level." Lex watches as Clark processes. 

"Singing?" 

"Oh absolutely. Crowing even, and then something about the dark and alone. That sounded interesting, care to share?" 

"Um. No." 

"Fine. Drink this." 

Lex hands Clark water and watches him drink. Clark's in a hurry to follow directions and spills a little which runs down his neck just begging to be enjoyed. Lex can imagine the taste, cool and salty, neat and sweet. Lex pictures Clark's body sinking into the seat as Clark feels Lex's tongue work downward. 

"Lex?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"The light's been green for about a minute." 

"Sure? Your sense of spatial and tertiary and hue aren't completely without hindrance right now." 

Clark's metabolism is cycling quickly because of the excitement and Clark feels the anxiety of this afternoon returning. He's feeling crushed and vulnerable and geez, maybe weepy. What the hell? 

"Clark? How are you feeling? Still okay? Clark it's all right, you're just adjusting. C'mon, keep talking. Everything's fine. I've got you. You're good." 

"Lex. It was stupid. But I was mad and no one was around and you weren't going to call." 

"I was probably going to call Clark. You know I always do." 

"But why Lex? You know I'm bullshit. I know you know. You just need me to say it." 

Lex is fairly sure that Clark is talking about his oddities here. The rescues, the close calls, the too swift appearances. But this isn't regular Clark so maybe he's skirting something entirely different. Tread carefully, he thinks. 

"Clark. You're not bullshit. You're just rolling. You're on your way down so your emotions are flagging and jerking. It's all right we're almost home." 

The word home makes Clark want to curl into a ball and pull about forty pounds of blanket over himself. He hears his heavy breathing and it brings him back. 

"Yeah, I am. I can't be anyone's friend because we'll always be unequal." 

"You're a great friend Clark." 

Lex has pulled into the garage and parks the car. 

"Let's go upstairs," says Lex. 

"Okay." 

They head upstairs in the outermost elevator. Clark likes the glass and leans his forehead on the edge. He watches the floors swoosh by and a little of the flying feeling comes back. The motion and the lights and then Lex starts talking. 

It's like a dream and it's like a fantasy and for a second Clark is just intensely grateful that it is his life. 

"It's all right to be quiet Clark but I want you to know that I'm here. I've been where you are although I can't imagine why you dropped. Do you want to talk about it?" 

The elevator stops and Lex and Clark walk into the penthouse. Clark automatically reaches to flick on the light and Lex drops his keys on the sideboard. They continue into the kitchen. Lex gives Clark more Tynant and pours himself a scotch. They sip, in silence, both walking toward the windows. 

The quiet is settling. 

Clark feels peaceful and Lex sees that he's running down. 

Clark moves close to Lex. Their arms brush as they raise their drinks. Right against left. Shirt against jacket. Boy against boy. Clark speaks, "Are we all right Lex?" 

"Yeah. We're all right. You have your reasons and I have mine. Neither of us is going to be completely happy about that but we'll deal." 

"It's not you, you know," says Clark. He leans forward, placing his head on the window's cool smooth glass. 

"I don't but that's okay. Focusing on you keeps me honest. I don't let other fascinations rule me." Lex pauses and takes a look sideways. "Clark Kent is enough mystery for me." 

"I'm fascinating and mysterious. That's why we're friends?" Clark smiles and turns to face Lex, swiveling his head but leaving his forehead touching the glass. He catches himself looking at Lex's lips and remembering sharp teeth behind and a soft tongue in front. He lets himself look. 

"Yeah. Plus you know how to muck out a stall and you're always good for seeing the black and white in any grey situation." 

"Like this. This is grey." 

"Grey?" 

Lex watches Clark search his face. Forces himself not to babble in the silence. 

"Yeah. Crossing lines is always grey. One side is safe, the other is unknown. Maybe good, maybe bad, but definitely untried." 

Clark moves closer than he would have dared just ten minutes ago and Lex doesn't move away. Clark feels nervous and shaky and unsteady. Pretty much the way he's felt since Lex walked away without finishing his burger. Clark touches a finger to Lex's arm and Lex turns. 

"Clark." 

Lex leans and closes the last bit of space. Lex's lips meet Clark's and it's real and it's rough. Clark's eager and Lex is cautious. Teeth meet, tongues battle and lips don't find the right rhythm. Clark responds by moving more quickly. Lex pulls away. 

Clark stills, the impact of loss causing immobilizing pain. 

Lex breathes and places hands on Clark's shoulders. He pulls him close and comforts. 

Clark half sobs and half gasps. His emotions are whirling and he's trying to anchor himself on Lex's steady breathing and the new touch of familiar hands. 

Lex steadies Clark. He tells him, "We can't do that now. You need to try and sleep and let the e run its course." 

"Yeah? What about tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow will be the day to see. No promises, no pressure. We talk." 

"Don't want to end the friendship. But don't want to throw away my best chance at being happy." 

Lex has never been anyone's best chance at something good. And from Clark's tone it's better than good. Before he can stop himself Lex's arms pull Clark impossibly close, his face lost in the corner between Clark's neck and jaw. He's kissing and talking and telling Clark to go to sleep. 

Clark shifts and their mouths meet. It's better and better. Mouths and tongues move lazily, exploring and delighting. Lex is pushing in and Clark is opening and accepting. Lips suck and release as hands brush against skin and Lex's leg moves between Clark's. Clark moans and rocks forward. Lex takes the thrust and grinds his hips in return. The noises are low and rough, the sounds making each of them more crazy. 

Clark spins them and Lex ends up pressed against the window with Clark working desperate thrusts up and in and good and hard. Their cocks giving off heat and their clothes providing friction and giving purchase. Clark's stepping an edge, he can't stop, he doesn't ever want Lex to leave. He wants to memorize this motion, have it forever. 

Lex thinks they have to stop. He doesn't want their first time to be clouded by any issues. He knows Clark wants this now, but in the sober light of the coming day, it could be a different story. "Clark," says Lex. 

"Rowrrrrrrrrrrr," answers Clark as he places a hand inside Lex's shirt, drawing strong fingers across Lex's stomach and pulling him forward by his belt. Clark presses hard and moves Lex's hand to his pants. 

Lex keeps his hand there but pulls the rest of his body away. "Clark, we need to stop." 

"No Lex, please, don't stop, don't stop now, I need you to help me. I need you to be with me. I'm here. I'm so here." 

Lex knows there will be much talk tomorrow but he can't leave Clark like this. Not when his voice has taken on an edge of pure need and he's rubbing so tightly and moaning so rightly. 

Lex moves Clark to the couch and takes down pants and boxers. Clark is bare to the air and he's looking hungrily at Lex. Lex smiles, soft, wondering at the truth in Clark's expression. Honest desire, not dependent on anything but Lex's acceptance. 

Lex keeps one hand pumping Clark as he uses the other to brush back Clark's hair from his eyes. 

"All right Clark. For you. Anything for you." 

Lex drops to the floor between Clark's legs and tightens his grip. The image of Lex on his knees sends Clark into a torrent of words and Lex quickens the pace in time with Clark's chanting. Clark tightens so much his body lifts off the couch. His eyes are open and he's looking for the ground. 

Lex moves forward onto Clark's body and catches his hip. Lex rocks. Lex's body and hand pounding and pulling and then as Lex covers Clark's body and meets him for a searing and searching kiss, Clark comes. Hard. There are stars in his vision and a hand in his hair. Their hips are still bumping as Clark rides out the aftershocks. Clark can feel Lex smiling into his skin and pulls back to appreciate it. 

He pulls Lex into his lap and kisses more. He's disheveled, more than a bit spun, his reasoning may be questionable but right now he feels more secure in his judgment than anytime before. 

Lex rides Clark's hip until he comes with an almost startled series of pants. He laughs as Clark smiles and they ride it down together. 

"So much for my saving you," says Lex, a bit regretfully. He should have been stronger. 

Clark grins. "I think you did," he says. He should have had more faith. 

Lex plans on rescuing Clark for the rest of their days. 

The boys laugh and watch the sun rise. It's Clark's first and last time with drugs but he feels safe in thinking his days of experimentation are far from over. 

The next morning Clark wakes up first. 

He watches Lex, who is sleeping with one hand cuddled to his side and the other resting low on Clark's stomach. 

Those hands keep him tethered to the ground. Lex's breathing gives him peace. When Lex wakes there will be talking and awkward and sticky and maybe actual naked. Clark smiles and decides. 

Lex wakes and sees Clark watching him. He knows Clark's head is a mess. Knows they're a mess together. Also knows it will all wash away. 

Knows that Clark will come clean. 

Clark leans close for a whisper of lip on lip. Brushes his skin against Lex's and feels tingles and recognizes love. It was the fear of loss that drove him last night but it's the truth of belonging that keeps him here today. 

"Lex." 

"Clark." 

"There's something I have to tell you." 

"You're a bad bad boy?" 

"That too." 

"You're sticky, half-naked and entwined in a compromising position with your best friend?" 

"Also very true." 

Lex maneuvers himself on top of Clark and strokes a hand up a shoulder and across a strong jaw and over perfect lips. 

Clark rolls his face into the space between Lex's face and his neck. He breathes and kisses and just tries to remember he had a point. 

The point rapidly becoming lost as Lex does things Clark's body remembers. Said body wants these things to happen again and soon. 

Lex knows they'll talk. But right now, he's having too much fun making Clark non-verbal. 

Clark surrenders in the face of an undeniable and unstoppable force. Gives up and gives in. 

The sun has risen and the boys slide against each other and across the couch. 

It's good. 

Lex feels strong. Clark feels faith. 

Apart they're okay. Together they're more. 


End file.
